


Germany Finds The One

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Hangover, Mention of other countries, minor swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: When Germany finds a friend at a bar, it blossoms into a friendship, and starts to get more serious. When she takes Germany to meet her crazy family, will Germany find someone unexpected?





	Germany Finds The One

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly just popped into my head while thinking about my other state story. Don’t worry, that will be updated, too. Eventually... Anyways, I don’t own Hetalia. Reviews gladly accepted, please!

Germany waited for everyone else to leave the meeting room before letting out a sigh and sitting down. The meetings have become more and more useless, and, for the world’s sake, he hopes the presidents’/Queens’/Whoever is in charge’s meetings are more helpful. Before the meeting, Gilbert suggested going to the bar later, and, while sounding like a terrible idea before, it sounded better and better in his mind now. Of course, he was not going to the bar his brother is heading. Gilbert + Beer = Hell, and he would rather have another, stupider nation who went with him drag his brother’s ass home. Luckily, he knew of a small bar, and started walking there, calling Gilbert to halfheartedly tell him not to drink too much.  
The bar was as empty as the German thought it would be, and he sat down after ordering a couple beers. Next to him was a young lady, about 23, he guessed, sitting by 5 empty cups of Vodka. He meant to ignore her, but when she asked for his name, he automatically told her, forcing him to strike up a conversation. It seems she actually wasn’t drunk, and held her drinks very well, drinking 3 more cups before switching to wine. After a couple of minutes talking, they became friends, and started talking personal, him telling her about the boring meeting, not mentioning the fact he was a nation, and she told him about her big, and crazy, family. Soon, he downed 13 cups of beer, and he felt actually tipsy. The woman, Calla, gave him her phone number, and he smiled, ready to support a blooming friendship.


End file.
